নগ্ন বিনোদন
[[সংযোগের শিরোনামতীর্যক লেখাসংযোগের শিরোনাম]] thumb|260px||ভারতে শিশুরা নগ্ন অবস্থায় জলাধারে খেলছে। thumb|right|260px|২০০৮ সালের গ্রীষ্মকালে ৩৯ জন নগ্ন হাইকার দক্ষিণ ফ্রান্সে হাইকিং করছেন। thumb|right|260px|নগ্ন অবস্থায় বাইসাইকেল চালনাও নগ্ন বিনোদন লাভের একটি মাধ্যম। নগ্ন বিনোদন ( ) হচ্ছে এক প্রকার বিনোদন যা কোনো প্রকার পোষাক ছাড়া সম্পাদিত হয়। এটি বোঝাতে ইংরেজি আরো যেসকল পরিভাষা ব্যবহৃত হতে পারে তার মধ্যে আছে (নগ্ন), (পোষাক-ঐচ্ছিক), (প্রকৃতিবাদী), (নগ্নতাবাদী), (দেহবোধক), বা (পোষাকমুক্ত)। এই ধরনের বিনোদন বিভিন্ন ভাবে উপভোগ করা হয়। এর মধ্যে আছে, নগ্ন হাইকিং, নগ্ন দৌড় (কিছু ক্ষেত্রে এটিকে স্ট্রিকিংও বলা হয়), সাঁতার, পোষাক-ঐচ্ছিক সাইকেল চালনা, নগ্ন যোগ ব্যয়াম ইত্যাদি। এছাড়া অপেক্ষাকৃত কম প্রচলিত কর্মকাণ্ডগুলোর মধ্যে আছে সনা, হট স্প্রিং, এবং নগ্ন সৈকতে সূর্যস্নান। যখন এই ধরনের কর্মকাণ্ড প্রকাশ্যে করা হয় তখন তা প্রকাশ্য নগ্নতার আওতায় হয়। এটি স্থান ভেদে আইনত বৈধ বা অবৈধ হতে পারে। এবং এজন্য কৃত ব্যক্তি গ্রেপ্তার হতে পারেন আবার নাও হতে পারেন। এটি পুরোপুরিই কোনো সমাজে এটিকে কীভাবে দেখা হয়, তার ওপর নির্ভর করে। উদ্বুদ্ধকরণ বিভিন্ন কারণে আগ্রহীরা পোষাকমুক্ত জীবন বা কর্মকাণ্ড চর্চায় যোগ দেন। বেশিরভাগই এই প্রচারণায় উদ্বুদ্ধ হয়ে পোষাকমুক্ত পরিবেশে জীবনযাপনে উদ্বুদ্ধ হন যে, নগ্নতার মাধ্যমে প্রাকৃতিক পরিবেশের প্রতি আরো বেশি মনোযোগ দেওয়া সম্ভব। এটির মাধ্যমে বিভিন্ন রকম স্বাস্থ্যগত উপকারও পাওয়া যায়। যেমন: রোদ কিছু ক্ষেত্রে ত্বকের জন্য উপকারী, এবং এটি শরীরের জন্য প্রয়োজনীয় ভিটামিন ডি উৎপাদনে সহায়তা করে, যা একটি প্রয়োজনীয় পুষ্টি উপাদান। সবকিছু মিলিয়ে যারা নগ্নতায় বিশ্বাসী তাঁরা পোষাকমুক্ত পরিবেশকে পোষাকের আবরণযুক্ত পরিবেশের তুলনায় শরীর ও দেহের জন্য আরো বেশি আরামদায়ক, সহায়ক, ও উপকারী হিসেবে দাবি করেন। বেশিরভাগ মানুষ তাঁদের প্রথম পোষাকমুক্ত পরিবেশের অভিজ্ঞতা অর্জন করেন কিছু অনানুষ্ঠানিক পরিবেশের কর্মকাণ্ডের মাধ্যমে। এর মধ্যে আছে, পোষাক-ঐচ্ছিক সমুদ্র সৈকত, বন্ধুর বাসস্থানের কাছের বন, বা সৈকতে নগ্ন সাঁতার বা ডাইভিংয়ের মাধ্যমে।এর মধ্যে সম্পূর্ণ নগ্নশরীরে সাঁতার কাটা (নদী, সমুদ্রসৈকত, লেক, ঝর্ণা ইত্যাদিতে) ; দলবদ্ধভাবে খেলাধূলা (যেমন: ভলিবল, এমনকি আন্তর্জাতিক রাগবি টুর্নামেন্ট ); দুর্গম পাহাড় বা জঙ্গলে আরোহণ এবং বিভিন্ন দেশ থেকে সংগঠিত দল নিয়ে নগ্ন শরীরে সাইকেল চালানো অধিকতর জনপ্রিয়। নগ্ন-বিনোদনমূলক কার্যকলাপ নগ্ন সাঁতার কাটা ও রৌদ্রস্নান বিভিন্ন ক্লাব-সংগঠনগুলি বা নগ্ন সমুদ্রসৈকত কর্তৃপক্ষ এর ব্যবস্থাপনা করে থাকে পুরুষ এবং নারীদের জন্য পৃথক পৃথক ভাবে বা একসাথেও। নগ্ন ভ্রমণ বিভিন্ন দুর্গম অঞ্চলে একা বা দলগতভাবে ভ্রমণ। স্টিফেন গগ্ ('নগ্ন ভবঘুরে' নামে আখ্যায়িত) ২০০৩/২০০৪ সালে যুক্তরাজ্যের একপ্রান্ত থেকে অন্যপ্রান্ত যাত্রা করেন শুধুমাত্র জুতো পরা অবস্থায়। তিনি বেশ কয়েকবার গ্রেফতার হন এবং তার ভ্রমণ দুবার বাধাপ্রাপ্ত হয় জেলবন্দী হওয়ার জন্য। নগ্নতা সম্বন্ধে মানুষের দৃষ্টি প্রসারিত করতে তার এই উদ্যোগ ছিল। তিনি দেখেছিলেন স্কটল্যান্ডে ইংল্যান্ডের থেকেও নগ্নতা-বিরোধী আইনকানুন দৃঢ়তর। অবশেষে ২০০৬ সালের প্রথমার্ধে বহু বাধা অতিক্রমের পর তার ভ্রমণ শেষ করেন। ইউরোপে নগ্নতার সংস্কৃতি ইউরোপের নর্ডিক দেশগুলোতে সনা সংস্কৃতি, নদী বা হ্রদে নগ্ন অবস্থায় সাঁতার প্রভৃতি নগ্নতাবাদী সংস্কৃতি চর্চার একটি জনপ্রিয় মাধ্যম। গ্রীষ্মকালে কয়েকজন সাঁতারুকে স্থান দেবার মতো বিভিন্ন রকমে কাঠের তৈরি স্নানাগার রয়েছে, যা পার্শ্বীয়ভাবে পানির ওপর নির্মাণ করা হয়—নগ্নতা চর্চার একটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ মাধ্যম। মূলত এই গোসলখানাগুলো পুরুষের জন্যই নির্মিত। কিন্তু বর্তমানে এগুলোতে নারী ও পুরুষের জন্য পৃথক অংশের ব্যবস্থা রয়েছে। নগ্ন ঘোড়-সওয়ারী বিভিন্ন উন্মুক্ত প্রাকৃতিক স্থানে এর সুবিধা আছে। দলবদ্ধ খেলাধূলা বিভিন্ন নগ্ন-সৈকতে সদস্যদের জন্য বিনোদনমূলক ভলিবল, টেনিস, ব্যাডমিন্টন খেলার সুবন্দোবস্ত আছে। স্নানঘর নর্ডিক দেশগুলিতে লেক বা সমুদ্রে নগ্ন সাঁতার কাটার ঐতিহ্য আছে। ফিনল্যান্ডে এরূপ দশহাজারেরও স্নানঘর আছে। বুনগি লম্ফন ২০১০ সালে বিলি কনোলি নামে একজন নেভিস্ বুনলি জাম্পে ১৩৪ মিটার অতিক্রম করেন নগ্ন অবস্থায়। নেভিস্ নিউজিল্যান্ডের কুইনস্টোনে অবস্থিত। মিউজিয়াম ভ্রমণ ২০১৩ সালের ফেব্রুয়ারিতে ভিয়েনার লিনোল্ড যাদুঘর নগ্ন মিউজিয়াম পর্যটকদের জন্য খুলে দেওয়া হয় একটি প্রদর্শনীর জন্য, যার নাম ছিল 'নগ্ন মানুষ ১৮০০ সাল থেকে আজ'।ষাটজনেরও বেশী নগ্ন পর্যটক প্রদর্শনী দেখতে আসেন। ২০১৩-এর জুনে অরিগনের পোর্টল্যান্ড আর্ট মিউজিয়াম বাইসাইকেল ডিজাইনের উপর রাত্রিকালীন বিশ্ব নগ্ন বাইক রাইড প্রদর্শনীর ব্যবস্থা করে যার নাম ছিল 'সাইক্লেপিডিয়া'। নাটক উপস্থাপনা ২০১১তে উৎরেচ শহরে নগ্ন কলাকুশলীদের দ্বারা প্রকৃতিবাদের উপর ভিত্তি করে নাটক উপস্থাপিত হয় যেখানে দর্শকরাও ছিলেন নগ্ন। বিশ্ব প্রকৃতিবাদী দিবস আন্তর্জাতিক নেচারিস্ট ফেডারেশন দ্বারা প্রতিবছর জুনের প্রথম রবিবার এটি পালিত হয়ে থাকে। বিশ্ব নগ্ন গার্ডেনিং দিবস প্রতিবছর মে মাসে এটি পালিত হয়ে থাকে। বিশ্ব নগ্ন বাইক রাইড প্রতিবছর জীবাশ্ম জ্বালানীর প্রতিবাদে বাইসাইকেল চালানো উৎসাহ দিতে বিভিন্ন দেশে এটি পালিত হয়ে থাকে। এখানে নগ্ন শরীর দ্বারা মানুষের সৃষ্ট দূষণের প্রতিবাদ করা হয়ে থাকে। উদ্ধৃতি * Body Acceptance is the idea, Nude Recreation is the way. -Lee Baxandall. Popular motto of The Naturist Society * Every civilized nation has nude beaches. That's a mark of a civilized nation. -Lee Baxandall from video: The Beginner's Guide to Skinny Dipping. The Naturist Society. Fast Forward Images, Inc. 1991. তথ্যসূত্র বিষয়শ্রেণী:নগ্নতা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ক্রীড়া সংস্কৃতি